


Laws and Lungs

by frooit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: 'symbology', Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Short, Twincest, last desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has trouble being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws and Lungs

In all the world, all Murphy ever wanted to do was tell Connor the truth. The fact of the matter is, the deal, the great big thing chewing holes through the sleeves of his jumpers, though when really it was his busy, worried thumbs—is that Connor is his truth. It's that he can't lie facing him, he can't lie turned away. He loves his brother in a way he should either be proud of, or embarrassed by (and realized it was both then). Because at this age (innocent is what you'd call it) it's the attachment that you need. Because later on it's all about coping, and hope, and steadying guns around swollen eyes and swollen wrists, fingers like every other shade of mahogany. Dirt thick, the skies hazy, everything's gone to black. It's Apocalypse, please, and the loyalty dragging you through it.

It's only appropriate that they should die in a church (or in this case, the shade of one). It's only appropriate that he should fight and scream against it, defiant. Brilliant and fiery and everything all at once. He was so sure, so sure he could slip though (praying, praying's all we ever do)... and then lost his breath when he didn't. When they didn't. Losing a fight, a right, and his brother. The wobbling, crippled spire of the church and cross printed in the ground around him in shadow. The drowsy red sun behind. The symbolism sickening.

It's about dreams. He can't bring himself to be honest with Connor about all the ones where he's lost.


End file.
